Many existing key-value caches, key-value stores, and NoSQL databases use solid-state disks (SSDs) as storage. To overcome the SSD's performance problems with small random writes, these applications typically employ a hash map with an indirection mechanism such as log structured storage which coalesces writes into sequential blocks. Due to periodic compaction of free space, such mechanisms may incur processor and host memory overheads and poor storage capacity utilization